


he was a woman once

by finite



Series: finite's love collection [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, but i'm getting back to writing again, i'm getting rusty, let's hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finite/pseuds/finite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nam Woohyun was a woman in his previous lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he was a woman once

**Author's Note:**

> Posting my first work here and it's a drabble! I hope it's okay. Don't be shy and leave some feedbacks!

In his past life, Woohyun vaguely remembers wearing a flowing hanbok wrapped perfectly around his small frame, the graceful sway in his hips as he walked, turning curious and hungry eyes at his delectable body. He remembers the thin make-up gracing his soft features, making him look more beautiful than he ever think he was. In his past life, Woohyun was a woman.

But he wasn’t just any ordinary woman. 

It’s a shameful thing to admit: he was a concubine to the King who was ruling Joseon at that particular period of time. King Sunggyu.

Concubines weren’t treated like a human. They were just objects to entertain, sexual objects to satisfy the King and the aristocrats’ insatiable pleasure. 

However, he also vaguely remembers how Sunggyu’s kisses on his skin lingered, longer that it was necessary. It was usually just a fuck-and-toss process with concubines. It wasn’t the happiest life they led, but it was better than living in the streets. He wanted to believe that it was different with him, maybe he was different. That Sunggyu had loved him, he had a feeling. 

That feeling was confirmed that one particular day. The day he died in Sunggyu’s arms.

Being a concubine that was favoured and treated differently than the others had its perks. Woohyun should have known to be more careful around the other concubines. He couldn’t exactly remember what happened, but the next thing he knew was something warm tricking down his forehead.

He felt dizzy, his throat dry and he wanted so bad to cry because the pain was excruciating. He vaguely heard the satisfied snickers from the culprits. They had planned this against him. He was at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for death to finally take him away. The giggles stopped soon, replaced by a sharp sound of someone getting slapped. Then, Sunggyu’s panicked voice was the only thing he could hear. 

“Woohyun-ah...” he cried. The infamous cold-hearted King Sunggyu was crying, his tears rolling down his cheeks before dripping onto Woohyun’s deathly pale face.

Woohyun’s name on Sunggyu’s lips was like a mantra, as if he could change things, reverse the event so that Woohyun was not lying limply in his arms. But that’s not how fate works. 

Sunggyu’s anguish scream filled the castle as he hugged Woohyun’s cold body tighter, whispering for Woohyun to come back. But that’s not how fate works. 

It was too late: Woohyun was dead.

Someone catches Woohyun’s tears. He bends down to meet Woohyun’s unfocused, glistening eyes. “You’re crying, Woohyun. Is everything alright?” 

Woohyun shakes his head and Sunggyu pulls him into a tight embrace. He runs his fingers through Woohyun’s silky locks as he listens to the sound of Woohyun’s muffled sobs against his chest.

“You can tell me everything, Woohyun, you know that,” Sunggyu sighs, patting the younger man’s trembling shoulder. 

When he has finally calm down, Woohyun detaches himself from Sunggyu. The leader wipes the trails of tears on his cheeks and flashes him a soothing smile.

“Are you feeling okay?”

Woohyun shakes his head and Sunggyu frowns. He sits next to Woohyun on the bed and places an arm around Woohyun’s shoulder.

“Hey...what happened? Did you...did you have a bad dream? You were screaming just now, that’s why I came in,” Sunggyu explains, not liking the almost despondent look on the younger vocalist’s face.

“H-Hyung...” Woohyun’s voice trembles as he says it. “D-Do you remember...”

“Remember what?” Sunggyu is growing impatient. He feels like he needs to get to the bottom of Woohyun’s problem or else, he’ll be the one worrying sick about the younger man all night.

“Our past life,” Woohyun says in a quiet voice.

Sunggyu’s heart skips a beat. No, it can’t be. But then, he suddenly remembers the date. Tonight is the night Woohyun turns 25 in lunar calendar. He feels stupid for not remembering it.

There is a myth that one will get a glimpse of their past lives on the night they turns 25 in lunar year. But he knows that it’s not a myth as he experienced it two years ago and he didn’t like it one bit. He remembered crying all night.

“Oh Woohyun,” Sunggyu’s voice cracks as he pulled Woohyun into another hug. 

How shaken must he feel after finding out his ending in their past lives. Sunggyu wishes that the younger man doesn’t have to go through that. 

“I’ll never let such thing happen to you, Woohyun. Not in this life, not in our next life. Not ever. I promise,” Sunggyu whispers as he rocked their bodies back and forth.

That fateful night, Woohyun falls asleep in Sunggyu’s embrace. Just like in their past lives where Woohyun died in Sunggyu’s arms, this time Sunggyu is going to make sure that the younger man wakes up in his arms, happy and healthy. Regardless of how fate works, in this lifetime, Woohyun is meant to stay in Sunggyu’s life and vice versa.


End file.
